Merry Christmas Megatron
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Megatron has been roped into being Santa this year, having to listen to mechs tell him what they want for Christmas. And he hates it. Until a certain bot comes along and Megatron decides to give him a very special present.


Megatron huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. The poof-ball on the end of his hat kept falling over into his faceplates and it was driving him crazy. The long line of mechs that had been wanting to see him all day wasn't helping his mood either.

'How did I let myself get talked into this?' he thought, feeling like picking up his fusion cannon and blasting everyone that was in the room.

"Um… Santa?"

A timid voice broke Megatron out of his thoughts, and the silver tyrant glanced up with a dark scowl. Only for his bad mood to vanish instantly.

A beautiful young mech was standing in front of him, red and blue paint polished to a high shine. Megatron recognized him in a spark-beat. Optimus Prime. The young truck seemed nervous, if the twitching servos and anxious expression were anything to go by.

Megatron thought he looked unbearably cute.

"Well, hello there," he said smoothly with a hint of a leer. "Have you been a good little mech?"

Optimus ducked his head slightly as he sat on Megatron's knees. A guilty look crossed his face, blue optics downcast. "No. I've been a naughty mech this year Santa."

"Hmm, have you now?" Megatron chuckled, red optics glowing as his processor spat out lewd images of the pretty truck. "I may just have to give you more than a lump of coal."

Optimus pouted sadly. "I tried to be good."

"If you really mean that, perhaps you can make it up to me," the Decepticon said with a smirk.

"Really Santa?"

"If you could just do a little something for me."

"What is it?" the naïve Autobot asked, putting a finger on his bottom lip. Megatron patted the younger mech's helm. "Why don't you help me with some of the… presents?"

"Ok!" Optimus said cheerfully, smiling brightly.

Megatron smiled back and stood up, Optimus sliding from his lap. The 2 walked down the hall, Optimus following the older bot. From behind, he couldn't see the wicked smirk on the other's faceplates.

Before they had gotten even half-way down the hall, Megatron suddenly spun around and grabbed Optimus. He pinned him to the wall, using his size to keep the smaller mech still. Optimus's optics were wide with surprise.

"S-Santa?"

"Yes, my little helper?" Megatron cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

"I… I thought I was g-gonna help you pass out p-presents," Optimus stammered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"You are," Megatron assured him. "But I have a special present for you before we start."

The young truck's optics lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Yes, really," the tyrant said before kissing the smaller mech.

Blue optics slowly turned off as Optimus kissed back. He trembled slightly as his windshield glass brushed against the smooth silver metal of the larger bot's chest. Megatron deepened the kiss, a servo drifting down to fondle warm metal.

At the feeling pf Megatron's servo on his aft, Optimus squeaked in surprise. He pulled back from the kiss, optics flying open.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he gasped.

"Ssh, it'll be ok," Megatron whispered, before pressing against the younger bot and kissing him again.

After a moment's hesitation, Optimus kissed back, sliding his arms around the Decepticon's neck. In response, the tyrant wrapped his own arms around the red and blue truck's hips to pull him closer. The young smiled into the kiss and slid a servo up Megatron's helm, running his fingers over the other's audio receiver.

Megatron purred at the touch and nibbled on his lover's neck. Optimus shivered, the small sting shooting jolts of pleasure up his back-strut. His temperature rose sharply, giving him a heady feeling.

"S-Santa!"

"Yes my little helper?" Megatron cooed.

"T-touch me lower?" Optimus murmured, blushing.

Megatron smirked, the Autobot's shy eagerness making him even more aroused. His cable throbbed behind his panel, practically begging to be freed. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to simply ravish the young bot right then and there. The silver mech slowly slid his servo down Optimus's stomach to rub his lover's heated panel.

Optimus moaned, hips twitching to press against the rubbing digits. He wriggled slightly as the older bot kissed his neck. His temperature shot through the roof as large black fingers dipped into the seams of his armor. Megatron smirked with pride as he whispered sweet nothing into his lover's audios.

"Santa…" Optimus whispered, voice heavy with desire as his servos slid down the tyrant's arms.

Megatron growled and softly bit the young truck's neck, causing him to cry out. He pressed closer, prying at the hot plating.

"Open for me, my little helper."

Optimus hesitantly retracted his panel, stiff cable sliding from its housing. Lubricant was already dripping from his port, the scent filling Megatron's olfactory sensors. He growled triumphantly and fondled the hot length of metal.

"Oh!" Optimus exclaimed. "That… that feels nice…"

"Do you want me to continue, little helper?" Megatron purred, nuzzling the smaller bot's cheek.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Optimus cried, pressing as close as he could get.

Megatron curled an arm around his lover and rubbed his back soothingly. He kissed the Autobot deeply, pushing his glossa past parted lips to glide along the other's. Optimus kissed back sweetly, wrapping his arms tight around Megatron's waist as he was pulled even closer by his aft.

"I love you Santa," he whispered.

"I love you too, my special little helper," Megatron replied, kissing his cheek.

Optimus smiled brightly at that, moving his arms back up around the tyrant's neck. Megatron smiled back and picked up the younger mech, gently patting his aft. The young Autobot laid his head on Megatron's shoulder, half dimmed optics gazing at him adoringly.

Megatron walked down the rest of the hall to his quarters, door locking behind him. He smiled as Optimus put a servo on his cheek, turning his head to kiss his palm. The silver Decepticon eased the smaller bot onto the berth, planting kisses all over his faceplates. He growled with lust when Optimus ghosted his servos down over his chest.

Optimus's servos slid lower, pressing into seams in the older mech's hips. His fingers brushed against wires that made Megatron moan in bliss. The older mech nuzzled his lover's shoulder, occasionally nipping the metal as he nudged white legs apart with his knee. Optimus shivered in excitement, kissing Megaton's throat as one servo drifted down to caress the tyrant's panel.

"Eager already little helper?" Megatron growled softly, placing a large black servo over the blue one on his panel.

Optimus promptly blushed. "I need you Santa."

"Ssh, Santa needs you too," Megatron whispered, sliding back his panel. A massive black cable slid out, stiff and as hard as steel.

Blue fingers ghosted over the erect cable. Optimus bit his bottom lip, feeling a rush of arousal and fear. He briefly wondered if it would even fit in his port.

"You're so big…"

Megatron shuddered at the touch, spark pulsing with want. The hat fell to the floor with a soft thump as he leaned down to kiss the truck.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

"I know you will Santa," Optimus replied. "I trust you."

Megatron smiled down at his young lover. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful bot's love and trust. He settled between the smaller mech's legs, pulling Optimus close so that the tip of his cable just barely rubbed the rim of the wet port.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Optimus said simply.

The large Decepticon kissed the young truck, pushing his cable into the heated opening with a low groan. Optimus moaned loudly, the slight sting easily overshadowed by sheer pleasure. His hips jerked upward, trying to get the cable in deeper.

Megatron shivered in delight at the wet heat surrounding him. The tightness of Optimus's port squeezed him wonderfully as he pulled out slightly, then pushed back in. the young Autobot wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

"Faster, please," he all but begged.

Megatron was more than happy to oblige. He kissed the smaller mech hungrily as he rocked into him hard and fast. Optimus was a moaning mess, pushing his hips up to match each processor-numbing thrust. He pressed butterfly kisses all over Megatron's faceplate. The tyrant purred and captured the younger bot's lips in a heater kiss, groaning as Optimus took the initiative by shoving his glossa into the other's mouth. Their glossa slid and stroked along each other lovingly. Optimus shivered.

"Oh Santa…" he moaned.

Megatron purred and slid his servos under the truck's back to lift and pull him closer.

"You're so good, my sweet little helper," he said, kissing down a slender neck.

"Ah! M-more!" Optimus cried, moaning and writhing.

"Oh of course, my little helper," Megatron cooed, bending down to kiss the quivering chassis.

Optimus panted hard, fans straining to try to cool his overheated frame. Warning messages flashed in his optics as his processor threatened to short-circuit. The young Autobot bucked and clawed at the large Decepticon's back, leaving streaks of blue paint amid the silver. Megatron groaned at the sensation, overload approaching fast.

Suddenly Optimus shrieked as a particularly sensitive cluster of sensors were hit. "Th-there! Right there!" he begged.

Megatron growled lustfully, angling his hips so that every thrust struck that same spot. A large black servo drifted down to pump and stroke the smaller mech's cable. Optimus arched into the touch, biting down hard on the tyrant's shoulder to stifle a scream.

"I-I… ah! I can't l- ngh!" Optimus cried. "I g-gonna come!"

Megatron groaned loudly as waves of pleasure washed over him. His processor was reeling from bliss. "Oh Primus, Optimus…"

Optimus arched up nearly double, throwing his head back as overload hit him hard. A burst of white filled his vision, screaming the older bot's name until his vocalizer spat static. Above him, Megatron overloaded as well, growling as he pressed a kiss to his lover's neck. He gripped white hips hard enough to leave dents.

Optimus groaned and panted, feeling like he was about to melt. He fell back, lying on the berth, completely limp. Megatron smiled down at the young mech, removing himself from the dripping port with a grunt. He tenderly kissed his lover's chest, lips brushing over the windshield glass.

The red and blue truck moaned at the empty feeling in his port. He lethargically lifted a servo to caress the older bot's cheek. A tickling sensation made him sigh when Megatron kissed his palm.

"That felt so good. I love my present," Optimus murmured.

"Happy to hear my little helper," Megatron cooed, nuzzling his lover's cheek.

"Am I on the nice list now?" the young Autobot asked, putting a finger on his bottom lip.

Megatron smiled and kissed the younger mech's nose. "Of course."

Optimus beamed with joy. "Yay! And you know what? I already know what I want for next year."

"And what is that, my little helper?" Megatron chuckled.

"Next year…" Optimus purred, tracing his lips along the silver Decepticon's jaw before looking up completely deadpan. "I'm wearing the hat."

Megatron stared with a blank expression at the mech lying under him for a few moments. The comprehension dawned and he chuckled. "Alright."

Optimus smiled lovingly. "Merry Christmas Megatron."

"Merry Christmas Optimus," Megatron replied, gently kissing his lover.

They stayed like that, lips lovingly locked together until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
